Excepting Who I Am
by XxX-Beautiful-Goodbye-XxX
Summary: A one shot I wrote awhile ago. It just what I wanted to happen when the show returned. It was the saddest day ever, when they canceled the show.


This takes place right after he finale! Suck that such a good show got canceled.

Alek's POV

"That's not a way to speak to your brother!" Zane said. I wouldn't lie, this took me by surprise. But it made sense, I don't remember my brother dying. I don't remember much from that night. Hell I barely remember that life. But his name did sound familiar when I first heard it. And Zane himself looked familiar.

"Your no brother to me Zane!" I spat, my voice sounding deadly.

"Good luck Alek, you can't save them it is already to late." Zane said.

An unknown emotion showing in his eyes.

"If I can't save them I will fight for them!" I said.

In truth I was scared. Not of Zane, I was scared that I would lose my only family. So many thoughts danced around in my mind. I know I have no weapon but I could get Zane's. I formed a plan. There is no way I would let Zane leave here alive.

"Are you scared brother; you will turn out just like them! You will die a loner, they both are dead. Same with the girl you love." Zane said.

That was all I needed. I grabbed Zane's arm. He was too busy trying to get me to crack, to notice what I was doing until it was too late. I took the knife and threw it.

"You may have killed my family Zane. But what did you get out of it. They are just going to kill you now. Why would the order keep one Mai around?

When there mission is to get rid of us all?" I asked Zane.

Zane was taken aback, so I took this time to get him on the floor.

"Why would it matter if they killed me? My mom and dad are dead. And my brother hates me, plus I stabbed the girl I'm falling for. Can't you tell I want to die!" Zane said.

I shook my head, this was not what I was expecting.

"How do I know your not lying?" I asked.

He started to cry. "Your my older brother Alek. Do you really think I want to kill you? And your family, I wish I was you." Zane said.

I helped him up and we hugged. "I don't know what to do Zane, look what you did." I said.

I walked over to Jasmine's body, she tried to sit up. "Don't help me, I'll be fine! " She whispered and pointed towards her mom.

Zane tossed me a vile filled with a clear liquid. "It's the antidote for the poison." He said. "I'm sorry." I watched in horror as he killed himself. I didn't expect to be hurt by this, but he is...was my little brother.

I was enraged at this situation, as well as saddened; I walked over to Valentina's motionless body. Jasmine sat up and took her hand away from the wound Zane's knife made, her heart pounded in her chest. I could hear it loud and clear.

"Everything is all going wrong." Jasmine said.

I could tell she had started to fall in love with him, and he was a traitor! I opened the vile of antidote and pulled my aunt into sitting position. I made her swallow it, it a matter of seconds her heart was beating again.

"Go find Chloe!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine I have taken a knife before go!" Jasmine said.

" Jasmine call me if you need anything I don't know how long it will take to find her." I said.

"Fine, Go!" Jasmine said.

I left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~888888888888888~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine's POV

I listened until I heard him step into the elevator. As soon as the door closed I started to cry, I was in love with the boy who tried to kill my mom, and almost killed me! My heart seemed to break when I thought of this, I sat all alone balling like a baby for I don't know how long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~888888888888888~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alek's POV

I decided to call Chloe because I have been looking for her for at least an hour. Its only been seconds, but it seems that the Ring, Ring, has been going on for hours. I was almost startled by the voice that said hello.

"Chloe?" I asked.

"No, it's Amy." Chloe's best friend said.

"Amy, is she ok?" I asked.

"No Alek, she is not okay." Amy said.

"Where are you?" I said. He

"Hanity Theater." She said.

"I'll be there in five minutes, bye!" I said. I ran so fast I felt like I was flying. I didn't know why I had this sudden burst of energy, because just a minute ago I was so tired I could barely move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~88888888888888~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe's POV

"Can we please get out of here." I said.

"Chloe we can't leave Alek is on his way." Amy said.

"Guys what if we just go outside, she doesn't want to be in here with all the dead bodies." Paul said, the last part directed at Amy.

"That works, lets go!" I said. I stood up Brian's dead body slid to the floor, I stepped over him and ran out the door. Amy and Paul ran after me. When they catch up to me, I'm already outside. Alek is walking towards me now. "Alek!" I said. When Brian kissed me, I realized something huge. That would change everything. The words that would change everything repeated over and over in my head.

"Chloe are you ok?" Alek asked.

"Fine I guess, but the four dead guys in there aren't." She said, trying to be funny.

"You were attacked by four assassins?" Alek asked.

"No, only three." She said.

"But you said there are four dead guys in there." Alek said.

"I know one of them is Brian." She said.

"You kissed him!" He said.

"No, he kissed me after I woke up. From, being dead." I explained.

"You lost another life, are you okay?" Alek asked.

"Again, I'm fine." I said.

"We need to go!" Alek said.

"Paul and I are going home, talk to you tomorrow!" Amy said.

"Bye." I called.

"Alek can we talk?" I asked.

"Not now, not here." He said.

Alek Bolted, I ran right after him. We ran right up to the door of Valentina's.

"Alek we need to talk about what you over heard me and my mom talking about" I said.

"No we don't!" He said.

"Alek please just listen to me!" I said.

"Fine." He said exasperated.

"When I said I was in love with Brian I was lying. I was trying to believe it myself, the truth is I'm in love with you." I said.

I than kissed him. Alek stepped back

"Chloe?" Alek asked.

"I love you!" I said.

I kissed him again, We stood there kissing for some odd time We only stopped because Jasmine opened the door.

"Get in here we need to talk." Jasmine said.

"So did you find my mom?" I asked.

"We found her, she knows about you now. She wants you to stay here for the night." Jasmine said.

Chloe nodded. She was tired, so she went and laid down on the couch. Did her mom still love her?

In the morning Chloe woke up to an alarm clock, the last day had been so crazy she forgot she had school today. Alek walked out and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Here I went and got you these. get dressed, we got to get going. Alek said.

"Okay." I said.

I got dressed. We were about to leave, when I stopped.

"Guys, wait up, I want to tell you something." I said.

"What is it Chloe?" Jasmine asked.

"You guys rock. I couldn't of asked for better friends." I said.

Jasmine hugged me and Alek kissed me. Anything I felt for Brain went away then. I also accepted who I was, I was Mai. I could still have human friends, but romantic relationships can never happen.

And that's it. This is a rewrite of this story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
